Showing Their Soft Sides
by GingerLyoness
Summary: In which Marnie throws a 'welcome party' for the Madden's new arrival, and the event takes an unexpected turn. Or Freddie shows his soft side.


The Madden's first child had arrived in November, a girl who they had named Pamela. She had been born quite small, although on time and completely healthy. Hector had shown the pride of a new father when he had arrived back at the office for the first time after his paternity leave. Freddie had happily taken over his position as the face of The Hour in the weeks he had been away.

Since none of those at the office had yet had a chance to meet the new addition to the Madden family, Marnie organised a 'party' of sorts to 'celebrate' the child's birth. When Freddie had been invited, all he had expected was a squalling child and ladies cooing over it constantly.

In reality, it was a very small affair. Lix, Randall, Isaac, Sissy, Sey, himself and Bel were the only ones present, all of them crowded into the homely sitting room, Marnie sat cradling the baby in an armchair, Hector stood proudly at her side.

Freddie couldn't help at grin at the sight, it was something nice after days of feeling helpless. After his attack, he still had the occasional spasm or nightmare. It would darken days, but he was getting past it. And with Bel's help, it was getting much easier.

The baby gurgled in Marnie's arms, reaching up towards her face as she cooed quietly, a smile on her face. The poor woman really had a terrible pregnancy, swelling ankles and awful morning sickness kept her down for days on some occasions. Hector had proved he did in fact have a soft side to him after taking several days off to care for her.

Noticing Freddie gazing at the scene, Marnie smiled, "do you want to hold her?" she asked.

Freddie stiffened. Just the thought of spasming whilst he was holding the delicate child made him nervous, "are you sure? I mean, I-"

"Freddie, you'll be fine," Bel assured him from where she stood next to Lix. She knew what he would be thinking, and by reassuring him he would be more likely to just hold the child and not worry.

With a sigh, he nodded, "alright, just as long as it's not sick on me."

The occupants of the room laughed, chatter continuing as Marnie stood, making her way towards Freddie, "you know how to hold a baby, don't you?"

He nodded, his expression changing from one of nervousness to that of wonderment as the child looked up at him. Pamela truly was tiny, her eyes wide as she started at the new person in front of her. Freddie chuckled, "hello, little one."

Bel smiled as she watched the scene unfold. He held the baby as if she would break at the slightest touch, gazing at her with a grin on his face. She chuckled as he spoke to her, his words hushed and soft so as not to scare her.

Just as the scene seemed to be perfect, a cry of 'bugger!' came from across the room. The person whom it had come from was Randall, having just spilt hot tea all down his white shirt. Before any other noise could happen, a wail filled the room.

Freddie looked on with a look of confused surprise on his face as the child cried, his features softening, "shh, it's alright sweetheart," he cooed, "shh. It's only Randall," he brought the child to his chest, standing as he bounced the child gently, rubbing her back.

The rest of the room looked on amazed at the display of affection from the usually detached journalist, eyebrows raising further as the child quieted, a smile appearing on Freddie's face, "there, see?" he murmured, "it's all alright now, isn't it?"

Hector and Marnie shared a look, smiles on both of their faces as they watched the man's unusually gentle behaviour, "Freddie?" Marnie asked, catching the man's attention.

"Yes?" he replied, still preoccupied with the child. He had obviously taken a shine to Pamela, that was clear to anyone.

"We've been meaning to ask you something," Hector said, chuckling at the look of puzzlement on the man's face, "would you be Pamela's god father?"

Freddie was shocked, "me? Are you- you've got to be joking- you are joking, aren't you?" he asked, uncertain, "me of all people? You know what I'm like with sprogs."

"Well, we do now," Marnie pointed out, motioning towards him and where the child was still cradled protectively in his arms.

Freddie chuckled, "well, if you really want to risk it," he sighed, "of course I will. I'm sure Pamela will be delighted to call me her god father."

The couple smiled, their gaze landing on Lix, "would you be the godmother, Miss. Storm?" Marnie asked, a smile returning to her features.

"My goodness, this is an afternoon full of surprises!" the woman exclaimed, "if that is what you wish, then I would be happy to oblige, my dear."

Bel walked towards Freddie, a smile firmly in place, "all this coming from the man who said he would be no good with children?" she asked, squeezing his shoulder gently, "personally, I think you did very well," she leaned close to him, wrapping an arm around him gently.

"Lix, take our god child off of my hands, will you?" he asked, realising Lix would probably want to hold the child. He smiled, passing the child over with a seeming effort to let it go, "well, you certainly have made a nice mini-Madden, haven't you?" he addressed the parents with a chuckle.

The pair smiled, looking on at Randall and Lix's fond expressions as she held the child, Randall's arm around her waist. This was the closest they would come to having their Sofia back. But the others weren't to know that. Not yet, anyway.


End file.
